Straightening or alignment benches are used to repair damaged vehicle frames and bodies. But before any straightening operation can be carried out, the vehicle must be secured to the frame of the straightening bench by attachment devices. These attachment devices include chain anchor clamps which are fixed in various locations on the frame to secure chains connected to the vehicle frame.
The problem with such an arrangement is that vehicles are of all different sizes and lengths, and therefore, prior chain anchor clamps could not be located in the most convenient or advantageous position for securing a broad range of different vehicles.